Under the Rain
by Miledman2
Summary: Hello everyone, been a while so I wrote a small one-shot of Natsu x Juvia (Navia), it takes place during the Avatar Arc where Natsu and the others meet Juvia in her home and Gray went missing and Natsu vowed to bring him back. But then things get crazy as Juvia went on another of her delusions. Rate m for lemons, adult content and language, I do not own Fairy Tail.
**~Hello Everyone, Sorry for the long wait, been busy and wanted to take it easy for a while.**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all material belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **~Rated M: lemon, adult language and mature content.**

* * *

(Plot)

One year after the battle against Tartaros, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia reunited and have begun their journey to gather their former Fairy Tail members to reform the guild they care about so much. Their first stop was Lamia Scale where Wendy Marvell and Carla was, they had battled against the guild Orochi Fin and emerged victorious, and with it Wendy and Carla returned to them and they continued their journey. Their next stop is the Rain village where Juvia Lockser resides, however, Gray Fullbuster was there as well but left a long time ago. Juvia came down with a fever for being out in the rain too long. She once said that both her and Gray once stayed in the same house, trained and ate together but Gray had weird markings once and then suddenly upped and left on her. Natsu said that she had nothing to worry about, because he is going to find Gray and bring him back and they'll reform Fairy Tail. It was by his proclamation that made Juvia's heart pound and her face flustered by Natsu's kindness, have not felt such a thing from Gray in a long time. As she became unconscious, Wendy and Carla stayed behind looking after Juvia and Natsu, Happy and Lucy left for Sabertooth for a certain reason, or so it was.

(Current Time)

As Natsu, Happy and Lucy were heading off to find the Sabertooth guild hall, they were currently stopping at a small resting point at an inn before continuing onward.

Lucy said "Oh man, I'm tired! How far away is the guild hall?" Happy replied "It should about a day or a day and a half." While Natsu was just standing right at the entrance looking at the opposite direction of the path to Sabertooth. Lucy was confused a bit when looking at Natsu and asked "Is everything alright Natsu?" Natsu then looked back at Lucy and replied "I don't know, I felt like I am forgetting something important." Lucy then continued to inquire "Which is?" Natsu then said "Listen, I need to head back to the house for a bit, will you two be alright?" Lucy smiled a bit and nodded in confirmation and Happy said "Aye!" Natsu then rushed back quickly.

(Juvia's House)

As soon Natsu reached the house and it was still raining considerably, but then he saw Wendy and Carla in raincoats and baskets. Wendy surprised said "Natsu, what are you doing here?" Natsu replied "I felt like I was forgetting something important but wasn't sure what it was until I got back." Carla said "Well that is an odd thing to comeback for?" Wendy then said "Well me and Carla were about to go out to the forest and see if their are any herbs that we could use to help out Juvia." Natsu then nodded and then asked "How is Juvia?" Wendy replied "She still has a fever, her head hot while her body too cool, she maybe delirious but she is stable right now. Could you possibly watch over her until we get back?" Natsu gave a thumbs up and said "Sure thing, leave it to me!" And with that, Wendy and Carla were off and Natsu went inside.

(Inside the House)

(Natsu placed his coat by the fire for it to dry, he went into the bathroom and wiped as much rain water off as possible but his hair was still damp and wet while a small down was draped over his shoulders. His strong muscles shredded through his perfect body that would make any women go crazy for. He went over to Juvia's room to see how she was until he saw that the bed was empty. He started to worry a bit looked around then used his sense of smell to find her, howeve he picked up her smell and turned around in shock to see her hair messed up. She has a loose tank top with a falling strap that can barely fit her amazingly large breasts, it doesn't cover her smooth and flat belly and attractive short-shorts which can barely contain her wide and curvy hips.

She lifted her head up to him, he could tell that she was still under the weather, her face was red with the fever and is sweating a lot with teary eyes. She then said in a weak desperate voice "My Darling Gray, you're finally returned to me!" Through her weak and teary vision, what she saw was not Natsu but was her beloved Gray. Natsu was confused and said "Wait, what?" She then starts to slowly and weakly walk towards Natsu with her arms out and continually say "Oh Gray, you have no idea how much I missed you and how long it's been since I last saw you." Natsu started to back up and tried to say "Listen Juvia, you are not yourself, you're having a cold and need rest."

He continued to back up until he hit the wall, he looked behind him for a brief moment and thought "Dammit!" But as he turned face foreword it was too late, Juvia clashed her almost nude body onto his shirtless form. Natsu's heart was pounding as hard as it can with her large and supple bosom smushed against his muscular chest through the thin fabric of the tank-top.

Juvia started to cry a bit with her head resting on his should while she was just pressing up against Natsu's strong half naked body. Natsu was confused for a moment when she started to raise her head to stare into Natsu's gentle yet masculine eyes and said "Please don't leave me again, don't leave me again, don't-" as she slowly brought her luscious and moist lips close to his own. Then finally, their lips united in a fiery heated make out which shocked Natsu at first but then slowly eased into it, then finally accepted it. He knew that this was wrong, but it felt so right somehow that he just can't bring himself to stop

(Lemon Scene)

As their make out intensified, their hands started to grope each other's bodies getting a good feel out of each other. First off was with Natsu who rubbed his arms up and down her pliable flesh that only made him want to touch more. He started off with her waist and back area, holding her tightly not wanting to let go, until he went south onto her nice, round and springy buttocks. Juvia just moaned into their kiss as his magic hands did their things with her bouncy peaches.

With Juvia's hands however, incomparable to her own body, Natsu's own muscles was like flexible and soothing marble covered smooth skin that was like the most touch addicting fabric on earth. This feeling of hardness covered in thin softness made her want to sink her body and arms into him more even though she doesn't know that Natsu wasn't really Gray. Her hands moved up and down on his wide and broad back that rippled with muscles and there was much to cover. Eventually she did the same as Natsu and brought her hands down to his well sculpted and well toned ass and gave each steely buns a squeeze.

Natsu was forced to yelp a bit as he removed his mouth from her own, he then looked down into her eyes and she has a smiling while tearing up a bit. She started to say "I've wanted to do this for so long. To finally have this magical moment with you!" Natsu then said softly "Juvia." then he felt Juiva's arm wrap around his neck while the other one started to rub his crotch, feeling up his large package. Juvia the smiled sultry like and said "Oh we're gonna do it aren't we? We're finally going to become one with each other?" Natsu started to breath heavily while trying to be rational about this situation, it was hard to do because of the pleasure he was feeling. And finally he caved in, shouted "Alright!" Kissed her and hugged her tightly while his hands continued to massage her round rear end.

She wanted her beloved Gray to hold her like this for so long, unfortunately it was Natsu who was doing it unknowingly to her. He then stuck his hands inside her short-shorts and passed her panties as well and started to grope the flesh of her butt and used the other hand to finger her vagina. Juvia started to moan a bit and then held Natsu tightly with her head at the crook of her neck. She was trying to cope with the intense pleasure inflicted upon her but it was proving futile as Natsu's fingers are as magical as his own magic. After a little bit more effort from Natsu, Juvia finally climaxed and squirted her juices all over his hand.

After she had regained her composure, she looked into Natsu's eyes and smiled, Natsu gave a same smile as well. A moment later, Juvia knelt down in front of him and started to undo his pants in order to get access to his manhood. Natsu tried to stop her and said "Wait, stop, we shouldn't go any further than we should!" But then Juvia said "No Gray! I don't want to stop! I want to give you my body, soul and love and I want to receive the same from you! Please don't let it end or I will end up being heart broken." Natsu just couldn't resist her, he wanted to make sure that she was happy despite the circumstances. So with that, he had to accepting her resolve, she then resumed on taking off his pants.

After she had undid his pants, she was gasping at the intense size of his manhood that it was everything that she wanted. She started to blush a bit and then said "Oh god, your meat pole is just amazing!" Natsu was breathing heavily as Juvia began to stroke his shaft and fondle his man nuts vigorously. She then brought her mouth to his member then licked the shaft lightly before engulfing the head then meat rod into her mouth. They both paused for a moment before to get accustomed with the blowjob until they commenced the act of Natsu thrusting and Juvia bobbing her head. Her hand that used to be on his shaft moved around Natsu and then started to grope his butt yet again. After a while of good old blowjob action, Natsu was reaching the end of the rope and was about to climax, he said "Juvia! I'm Cumming!" Juvia only plunged deeper onto his manhood and then received his essence.

After a while of ejaculation, Juvia pulled away from his shaft and they both looked at each other. Natsu was still breathing and felt guilty, but that evaporated while he saw her blushing, smiling and licking her lips then opened her mouth to show her mouth full of sperm then swallowed.

Natsu was only dumbstruck by the erotic sight before him, that is when Juvia brought Natsu over to her. She laid down on the bed with his body pressed on top of hers, she then grabbed hold of his manhood to try and bring him back to full mast. Natsu tried to stop but Juvia tried to keep her connection to Natsu, she said "No Gray, don't let go of me, I need you inside me, make me the mother of your children, ma-make me feel good!"

Natsu just literally cannot take it anymore and then start to grunted loudly which caused him to release a powerful heat wave that caused many stuff in the room to melt, steam, humidify and heat up, even their clothes start to melt away, it literally became a sauna room.

Juvia started gasping happily, so many things were happening that she could not process it all. All she knows was that she was naked now sweating insanely, so was her lover which she loved even more. It didn't even mattered because she just wanted her beloved to claim her virginity which she opened up her lower lips to receive him. He then moved his member into position of her womanhood and with one swift movement he broke through her barrier and fully entered her.

Both of them were remaining stiff before their bodies calmed down from the experience so they can continue. With every thrust caused the moist and soaked bed to creek and crake with the force and their flesh rippled as well, Natsu's muscles shifted while Juvia's breasts bounced. Their bodies then shifted into doggy style with Juvia on her hands and knees and Natsu behind her so he can re-enter her. He thrust into her with savage force which caused Juvia to lose her ability to speak and she just submitted to his thrusting and his groping hands. She just gasped and drooled from the intense pleasure with no limit from his pounding.

After one last thrust caused her booty to ripple, Natsu then shifted her body back into an embraced position where the two of them were hugging tightly while he still thrusted into her slowly but very powerful. Their thrusting caused their bodies to shift upward each time and more gasping of their intoxicating love. Their hands continued to roam and shift and grope away at their backs and buttocks, grabbing hold of what ever flesh they can. They then shifted their love position one more time into the classic, beautiful and romantic missionary position were they can pour out their feelings into each other.

Meanwhile, Wendy and Carla managed to come back from their search out in the rain and successfully found what they were looking for. But when they got back both shocked and strangely intrigued them as the saw Natsu and Juvia copulating away with each other. Wendy would have shrieked but Carla managed to stop her, they could have gone in and put an end to this but something was stirring in them that only made them watch. And with there strong sense of smell, that didn't help much as the strong fragrance of sexual love making filled the air and it only aroused the two girls to the point which they started touching themselves.

Back with our lovers, Natsu strongly pounded down into her womanhood which made her sink into the bed more. Though it did not displeased her for the wet bed was actually comfortable and with his sweaty muscular body on top of him made it better. Juvia could only muster single words at a time such as "Gray...Love...Harder...Baby!" They were both getting close to their respective releases which Natsu said "Juvia, I'm cumming!" Juvia simply said "Fill me up! Fill me up!" And with a few more thrusts, they both yelled and Natsu started to ejaculate inside her, filling up her womb with potent sperm while she sprayed her own love juices around his member. Wendy and Carla even climaxed silently from their fingering.

They both panted from their respective climaxes, they then accidentally Rolled over and fell on the floor. Juvia ended up being on top she then started to regain consciousness and managed to say "Thank you. But I need... One more." She then leaned up and started another round of thrusting with her bouncing away on his member. Natsu's hands grabbed hold of her round, curvy booty while helping her along with the thrusting. Her hand's rested on his strong pectorals to balance herself out from the intense movements. Natsu started to thrust strongly himself and grunted barbaric like to show Juvia his powerful masculinity. Juvia only caved in and lost the strength in her arms so she fell forward to relax on top of him. With her arms on his shoulders, her breasts smushed against his pecks and her belly touching his muscular belly and still thrusting, everything was blissful for both of them. With just a few more thrusts, they both reached another climax, they needn't say anything for it was far too late to turn back now. Her womb was now full while his crotch was soaked in her juices.

They both breathed intensely and trying to come down from their orgasmic high and relax for the moment. Juvia was so close to passing out that it was inevitable, so before that happens she just said while blushing and tears in her eyes to Natsu "Thank you...My Darling Gray...Now...Our lives are complete." And with that she fell asleep. Natsu then smiled at her but still felt bad so he picked her up bridal style and laid her back on the bed. He then got dressed in new cloths but before he left he remembered what he was thinking about, he turned to Juvia and kissed her on the lips and said "No matter who it is, you deserve happiness!" This caused Juvia to unconsciously smile as he left to go rejoin Lucy and Happy, while Wendy and Carla came out of hiding and then continued to heal Juvia as if nothing happened.

(After Avatar)

With Avatar's defeat, many of the former Fairy Tail wizards returned and rejoiced over their victory. While Juvia was hugging her beloved Gray even though he continued to show his classic creeped out reaction towards her. Natsu only smiled to see her happy, even though she doesn't know that they had a special time together. After rejoicing, the Wizards had agreed they would all meet each other again at Magnolia and so they went their separate ways for now.

(Magnolia a few weeks later)

With almost former Fairy Tail wizards reunited, they had finally reestablished the guild to it's former glory. Natsu was walking down a road that led to his house, he didn't know why he felt sad, even though Juvia was happy just being by Gray's side, something felt empty inside him.

He then her footsteps behind him, he stopped and turned around to see the beautiful face of Juvia. Natsu asked "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Juvia replied "Yes, I'm fine! I just had been unease for the passed few day." Natsu was confused and Juvia continued to elaborate "My heart felt very stale when being around Gray, that the love I once had for him did was not as it should be." Natsu was surprised to hear it and she continued "Then when I sleep I start seeing these visions in my dreams, from that rainy day of love I thought I was making with Gray, it became clear to me, it wasn't Gray I fell in love with, it was you!" Natsu's heart skipped a beat from hearing this and all Juvia did was lunged forward at him and shouted "I love you Natsu!" They then embraced each other and Natsu joyfully responded "Juvia, I love you too!" After that, they pulled their heads away for a moment so that they cam move their lips into a passionate kiss. After a while of kissing, they separated and Juvia brought one of Natsu's hands to her lower belly. Natsu was confused for a moment by then realized what she meant by that and Juvia said "That's right, you're going to be a father!" Natsu teared up and hugged her once more.

(Few years later)

After they confessed their feelings to one another and that Juvia was pregnant, they were engaged and got married a week later. Gray took it pretty well considering and even Lucy felt happy for the married couple. Juvia later gave birth to twins, One of their children had Juvia's hair style but was pink and was a boy named Nathaniel, the other had Natsu's hair style but was spiky and was a girl who was named Natasha. They all moved into Natsu's house and would continue to live out their normal lives as wizards of Fairy Tail, and live happily ever after.

* * *

 **~Review if you like it!**

 **~Note about me, I can pretty much right anything lemony that comes to mind, as long as it isn't Yaoi, limited Yuri, Gore, and Gender Bending. I can even ship anyone with anyone that I find interesting.**

 **~Note: I am thinking to do a long going harem story for my next "Orange and Gaming Gals" with the Overwatch story, I made a poll for the story, so please vote!**

 **~I will be on vacation for the next few weeks, I don't know when I will post the next story but it won't be soon, but I will post as soon as I can.**


End file.
